yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 147
Unbreakable Spirit!! is the 147th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga and the 206 chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Dark Yugi and Dark Bakura continue their duel in the first round of Battle City's Finals. Just when Yugi had destroyed Dark Necrofear he discovered its true power, also allowing Bakura to play the Destiny Board which spells a letter of the DEATH Message every time, while The Dark Door restricts Yugi's attacks to one each turn. How can Yugi win the duel in this state?. Summary Dark Bakura grins nastily, declaring his turn, pointing out that Yugi knows what that means; another letter appears on the "Ouija Board." "Dark Necrofear" moves the symbol to the letter "E" of "DEATH." As the ghostly letter appears in the air, Dark Bakura points out that that's right, when all five letters of the word "DEATH" appear, the declaration of death will be complete, and the Ouija Board never lies. Dark Yugi thinks that, so this is Bakura's Occult strategy. Even if Dark Yugi has Life Points left, when "DEATH" is spelled out, the game will end. He wonders if there's any way to escape this spell. Laughing, Dark Bakura tells him to think all he wants; he only has three turns left. The score stands with Bakura on 2450 Life Points, and Dark Yugi on 2000. Dark Yugi controls his "Dark Magician Girl," boosted by the "Magic Formula," "Kuriboh," and "Gamma the Magnet Warrior." Dark Bakura, meanwhile, only controls his Attack Position "Earthbound Spirit." Dark Bakura wonders where he was, thinking that if Yugi thinks that things can't get any worse, he's got a real surprise for him. He plays a card face-down and he ends his turn. Though he doesn't know why he bothers...when the time come, Yugi will die without Dark Bakura even lifting a finger. Dark Yugi growls as Dark Bakura reminds him that it's his turn. Down the bottom, Jonouchi tells Yugi not to let Bakura scare him. But he curses, pointing out that Bakura has him cornered. Yugi's got to get rid of that Ouija Board somehow. Anzu reminds him that one of Yugi's monsters in possessed by the spirit of Bakura's monster. If he picks the wrong monster to attack with, he'll be the one who gets hurt, and it'll heal Bakura too. Jonouchi points out that if he doesn't do something, he'll lose in three turns. Honda reminds them that this is Yugi they're talking about, he's got to have some kind of plan. But Dark Bakura thinks that there's no way out; his Occult combo is unbeatable. Dark Yugi declares his turn. Dark Bakura chuckles, thinking that now the marionette's spirit will possess one of Yugi's monsters. This time it chooses the "Dark Magician Girl," and Dark Bakura thinks that only he can see who the lucky monster is. Dark Yugi is wondering which monster that Bakura possessed, knowing that it isn't "Kuriboh," which isn't an offensive monster, so it's either "Gamma" or "Dark Magician Girl." He knows that Bakura's Permanent Spell Card, "The Dark Door" will only let him attack once, and wonders if he should just pass, but immediately decides against it, as he only has a few turns left. He yells that if he hesitates now, there's no way he can win. Thinking that this is a gamble, he attacks with his "Magnet Warrior." Dark Bakura immediately activates his Trap Card, "Dark Spirit of the Silent." It possesses a monster in attack mode, silences it, and forces another monster to takes its place. The Dark Sprit possesses "Gamma," stopping it dead, and Dark Yugi realizes that his attack command will be carried out by "Dark Magician Girl." The unwilling Spellcaster is dragged forwards, and Dark Bakura explains that the "Magician Girl" is possessed by the spirit of the marionette, so she'll attack Yugi. He declares "Spirit Burn," and the spirit emerges from "Dark Magician Girl" to attack Dark Yugi, reducing him to 750 Life Points. Dark Bakura reminds him that for each point of damage Yugi takes, Bakura's own injuries heal. His Life Points rise to 3700. Anzu cries out Yugi's name, and Jonouchi curses inwardly, thinking that Bakura's Occult combo is perfect, there's no way to beat it. Smiling, Dark Bakura points out that now the Ouija Board will point to the third letter, the letter "A" of "DEATH." Dark Yugi realizes that he only has two turns left. Even Kaiba is shocked at such a terrifying combo, and he wonders just who this Ryo Bakura is. He thinks that Yugi's ability to fight has already been totally crippled, and he wonders if he'll have to waste his remaining turns and simply wait for "DEATH" to come. Then he reprimands himself, thinking that Yugi can turn this situation around, his fighting spirit can't be broken, not by this. Sark Bakura tells Yugi that he's finished, claiming that his Occult Deck has no weaknesses. Jonouchi begs Yugi not to lose; he's got to fight him in the finals. Dark Yugi urges himself to think, there must be something that he can do. The problem is that spirit, Bakura's invisible spirit that possesses his monsters. That Permanent Trap Card forces him to attack, making him lose Life Points every time. Unless he destroys the Ghost of "Dark Necrofear's" marionette, along with "Dark Spirit of the Silent," there's no way he can win. then he looks at his hand, and he thinks that there is a way. Setting two face-down cards, he ends his turn. Dark Bakura snickers, commenting that Yugi still fights on, even faced with the certainty of death. Dark Yugi refuses to die. No matter what happens during a Duel, he will always survive that one turn, and the next turn always brings possibilities. Bakura tells Dark Yugi not to make him laugh, there are no "new possibilities." He declares his turn, and comments that Dark Yugi is still standing on the brink of death. Two more turns, Bakura reminds him. Let's see his face distort from fear. He ends his turn. Dark Yugi draws. He chuckles, telling Bakura to get ready; in his next two turn, he will crush Bakura's Occult combo. Bakura wonders how, and Anzu and Jonouchi cheer his name, while Honda tells him to show them how it's done. Kaiba laughs himself. Dark Yugi reminds Bakura of the new possibilities, one for each card. A Duelist has as many possibilities as they have cards. He plays a card, declaring that this is one of them. The Spell Card, "Monster Recovery." He returns his monsters to his hand, and comments that now, without any bodies to possess, Bakura's spirit should be haunting his field. He tells him to watch closely, shuffling his hand with his Deck and drawing five new cards. Then he Summons a monster in attack mode - "Kuriboh." Dark Bakura is shocked to see the monster in attack mode, and Dark Yugi points out that there's only one monster Bakura's marionette can possess. The marionette spirit possess "Kuriboh," and Dark Yugi reminds Dark Bakura that since "Kuriboh" is in attack mode, it activates the other trap as well, forcing "Dark Spirit of the Silent" to possess "Kuriboh." And last but not least, when Dark Yugi Summoned "Kuriboh," he activated his Trap Card, "Chain Destruction." Dark Bakura thinks in horror that if "Kuriboh" dies, then the spirits die with him, and the little Fiend explodes. Dark Yugi asks his monster to forgive him. Dark Bakura is furious that Dark Yugi destroyed his monsters, but points out that the Ouija Board has pointed to the fourth letter, as the letter "T" appears. Yugi only has one turn left. But Dark Yugi claims that one turn is all he needs to win this game. Featured Duels: Dark Yugi vs Dark Bakura :Continued from previous chapter... '''Turn 11: Dark Bakura' Dark Bakura draws. He then Sets 1 card Face-down. Turn 12: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi draws. The spirit of "Dark Necrofear's" marionette possesses "Dark Magician Girl." Dark Yugi's hand contains "Chain Destruction," "Monster Recovery," "Monster Reborn," and two unknown cards. Dark Yugi attacks Bakura's "Earthbound Spirit" with "Gamma The Magnet Warrior," but Bakura activates his face-down Trap Card, "Dark Spirit of the Silent", which possesses "Gamma" and forces "Dark Magician Girl" to attack instead of "Gamma". Because "Dark Magician Girl" has been possessed by the spirit of the marionette, her attack is negated and Yugi loses half of her ATK as Life Points, while Bakura gains that amount of Life Points (Yugi LP 750) (Bakura LP 3700). At the end of his turn the "Destiny Board" spells the third letter A''. Yugi Sets 2 cards. '''Turn 13: Dark Bakura' Dark Bakura draws and passes. Turn 14: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi activates "Monster Recovery" to return "Dark Magician Girl," "Gamma" and "Kuriboh" from the field to his hand, leaving the dark spirit on the field alone, then shuffling his Deck and drawing five cards. Dark Yugi Summons "Kuriboh" again. Because it is the only monster on the field, both of the spirits will possess it. Yugi activates his face-down "Chain Destruction" to destroy "Kuriboh" along with the spirits that possess it. At the end of his turn the "Destiny Board" spells the fourth letter T''. :Continued next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history The Battle Retold! is the 147th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 206th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 24 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 17 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English. Anime adaption This Chapter was redone in the end of episode 83 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. A number of changes were made including: * During the Duel, Bakura was still wearing his jacket from the Dungeon Dice Monsters chapters. * As always, Dark Magician Girl's bust size is slightly reduced and in the English dub, her pentagram replaced by a red jewel. * In the manga, Bakura didn't play Dark Sanctuary, all the effects of Dark Sanctuary were in fact the effects of Dark Necrofear which activated when it was sent to the Graveyard. * In the manga, when Bakura played Destiny Board a hologram of Dark Necrofear with the Ouija Board appeared above Bakura, it wrote the letters of the word DEATH at each end of Yugi's turns. * In the manga, Bakura wasn't forced to Sacrifice monsters to keep the dark spirit, so he didn't sacrifice Earthbound Spirit and it remains in the duel until he Tributes it for "The Earl of Demise". * In the anime, Yugi had played Big Shield Gardna before attacking with Gamma. * In the anime, Bakura had summoned Sangan and then Sacrificed it to keep Dark Sanctuary instead of only setting a face-down card and ending his turn. * In the anime, Bakura had summoned Souls of the Forgotten and then Sacrificed it to keep Dark Sanctuary instead of skip his turn. * The strategy Yugi used to defeat the dark spirit are completely different in anime, he first activates Collected Power to force the spirit to possess Kuriboh then he activates Exile of the Wicked to destroy Kuriboh along with the spirit.